1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system of a motor vehicle for vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
2. Related Art
Systems for communication from vehicle to vehicle are already known. Such systems which are also referred to as C2C or C2X systems. The communication is generally carried out via a short-range radio link in ad-hoc networks. These systems make it possible to transmit an item of information from one vehicle to a plurality of adjacent vehicles. The information may, for example, be a hazard message, a hazard being detected via sensors in a first vehicle and a corresponding hazard message being created and transmitted. Thus, it is possible, for example, to inform vehicles about slippery roads or a traffic jam. In addition, WO 2008/049868 A1 discloses a method for establishing a communication link with one or multiple vehicles in a targeted manner. Here, the link is established with the aid of telematics units in the respective vehicles. The link is established after entering a registration number of the vehicle to be called.
In addition, various information and assistance systems for vehicles are known.
In so-called head-up systems, important information for the driver is projected onto a windshield of a vehicle with the aid of a projection device. This information, for example, relates to the speed or to navigation information.
Furthermore, so-called night vision systems are known, in which the road course in front of the vehicle is monitored with the aid of an infrared camera or with the aid of radar, whereby persons or animals can be detected and a corresponding warning can be projected onto the windshield with the aid of the head-up display.
In addition, eye tracking systems are known, in which the eye movement of a person is detected with the aid of a camera and a viewing direction is determined.